Storms
by BertaS
Summary: The storms with in and around Hogwarts can be quite violent and spectacular. Severus Snape has an encounter with the storm that is Harry Potter. Warnings: Slash – Sexually Explicit Situations – Breath Play – Bad Language – Bottom Severus A/N: Un-beta-ed. I own nothing. The day I wrote most of this, there was The most fantastic thunderstorm.


Title: Storms

Author: BertaS

Date Written: August, 2010

Pairing: Severus and Harry

Rating: NC 17

Word Count: 2700 +

Warnings: Slash – Sexually Explicit Situations – Breath Play – Bad Language – Bottom Severus

Summary: The storms with in and around Hogwarts can be quite violent and spectacular. Severus Snape has an encounter with the storm that is Harry Potter.

A/N: Un-beta-ed. I own nothing. The day I wrote most of this, there was a fantastic thunderstorm. I am gifted this to all those with Birthdays in August: Fire Angel – Jen – Andrienne – Maria Hanson – I luv trees – Roozette – Aceia

**Storms**

Rain lashed at him, soaking him to the skin within seconds of leaving the shelter of the castle. The wind tugged at his clothing, causing his sodden robes to billow and flap about violently. He was assaulted by thunder and the smell of ozone from a nearby lightning strike was almost overpowering. No one in their proper mind would be out in this storm, let alone on the highest parapet of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. But Severus Snape had seen what looked like a student from one of the lower windows and had come to investigate.

On a calm day the walkway between the tower and the low toothed wall was easy for someone with no fear of heights to navigate. The storm currently raging around the castle, however, made it treacherous and frightening, even for someone who could fly without needing a broom.

Severus edged around the tower to find a young man, not a student as he had feared, but the school's newest professor his face raised as he stood laughing in the face of the gale.

As the boy raised his hands Severus started to snarl, only shout "No!" in a panic as he was deafened by thunder and lightning speared down straight into the upraised hands of the Boy-who-lived.

Temporarily blinded Severus staggered and sank to one knee on the narrow walkway. When he got his vision cleared and looked up he expected to find Potter a chard lump of flesh, that is, if what was left of the brat was even still on the tower. He was shocked to find the apparently unharmed boy looking at him with a combination of concern and confusion. Potter then grinned and turned back to the storm.

Severus was further confused when Potter seemed to be preparing to throw something. What happened next caused the Potions Master to shrink closer to the wall he was crouching against. Thunder once again assaulted his already ringing ears as jagged bolts of multi-colored energy flew from the boy's fingers. Then Potter was at his side helping him to stand and pulling him further around the tower.

Severus could see the boy's lips moving and shook his head as he shouted, "I can't hear you Potter." He suddenly realized he could barely hear himself and the storm seemed strangely quiet, although it appeared to be increasing in its fury.

As Potter set foot on the metal bridge that led to one of the other towering spires Severus shrank back and yelled, "We have to go back." He pointed the way they had come.

Potter just laughed and tugged Severus onto the bridge. Severus knew the bridge was the only way to reach the top of the other tower but what was the point, they would be trapped there till the storm passed and any room inside the spire would be tiny. Hardly somewhere he wanted to spend any prolonged amount of time. Particularly in Potter's company even if they were getting on much better now that the boy had grown up a bit.

Not to mention crossing a narrow metal bridge was not what he would consider an intelligent thing to attempt in a thunderstorm. They were half way across when his fears were confirmed and lightning once again lanced down directly for them. Severus was amazed when Potter thrust one hand straight up while pulling him close with the other arm.

On realizing he wasn't dead Severus looked at the boy only to see the fierce joy playing across his face as the electricity formed a hissing and crackling sphere around them. Severus did not know any shields that would do what Potter was doing; of course, he couldn't explain how the boy was playing catch with such powerful forces of nature. It was too much for him to try to understand why they hadn't been fried as anyone else would have been. He stood there in the boy's embrace for what felt like hours but could not have been more than a few minutes. He couldn't seem to process anything other than how pleasant it was to be held.

When they reached the door to the spire room it only came to Severus' knees, a first or second year might be able to crawl through. "It's too small. We won't fit." he shouted rather distractedly as Harry turned the knob.

They were suddenly inside. Severus staggered with the change and the absence of the wind and rain. Potter steadied him by wrapping both arms around him. When he got his balance back Severus looked around not really seeing anything specific. He was seeing without registering, the enormous fireplace, and the tall vice-regal bed with silk and velvet hangings and all of the other beautiful furnishings.

He pulled away from the boy's grip staggering slightly as he moved to look out the nearest window. On the outside the window was no bigger than his hand could span; inside, he could easily have lain on the window seat with room to spare. The view confirmed they were in the spire room, which was obviously bigger on the inside than the outside since the room they were in was quite large. His mind refused to provide an explanation for this though.

Potter had moved with him and while he was distracted had been working the buttons of his robes and jacket. By the time Severus noticed what the boy was doing the brat was pushing the soaked clothing off his shoulders. Severus could have shrugged them back on but let them fall to the stone floor, where they landed with a soggy splat.

"This is highly inappropriate, Potter" Severus didn't realize he was shouting in order to hear himself.

Potter started on his shirt buttons as he said loudly, "We have to get you out of these wet things and into something dry." He grinned.

Severus snorted and shouted almost absent mindedly, "A drying charm would have sufficed."

Potter stepped back a bit and lazily flicked his fingers at the fire place. The logs waiting to be lit practically exploded into flames. "You don't want me to aim any magic at you right now, unless you want the same thing to happen to you that happened to Voldemort."

Severus didn't really hear what Potter said but got the message anyway. He swallowed and said, "Oh. I see. I could have done it."

"You are shouting and in shock; If you will pardon the pun." Potter Laughed. "You probably would have desiccated us both."

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed at his ears. He jumped when Potter touched him again and a large jolt of static electricity was discharged. He stared at the young man partially reading his lips as he swore and said, "I'll be back in a minute. Finish getting out of those wet things."

Severus stood watching the boy out the window while removing his shirt, shoes, and stockings. Potter was once again flinging lightning at the clouds which rumbled and sent them to the ground rather violently.

Severus shivered and looked around for something dry to wear. He started slightly when a house elf appeared in front of him. He quickly put on the bath robe the elf handed him and stepped out of his trousers and underwear. He turned back to the window only to discover the boy was gone.

As Severus headed for the door it opened to reveal Potter already pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his trainers. Surprisingly the young man tripped as he tried to step out of his trousers, rolled and continued to remove his clothing while sitting on the floor.

Severus knelt next to the boy and asked, "Mister Potter, are you alright?"

Potter looked a bit confused for a moment as he looked up. Then as he dropped his last sock he smiled and said, "Yeah. Are you?"

Severus nodded and the boy moved toward him. There was something decidedly predatory in the boy's eyes. As he pulled back Severus realized his robe had come open and he started to close it. Potter stopped him by sliding his hand inside the robe and pulling him closer. His other hand came up the cradle Severus' head.

Just before their lips met Severus whispered, "Oh hell." His body almost automatically relaxed into Potter's embrace and he kissed the young man back.

When Potter left his mouth Severus was gasping for air. Lips trailed down one side of his neck while a hand slid down the other, it wasn't pressing or obstructing his breathing, but the thought that it could, caused everything to snap into sharp focus. He was now lying on his back looking up at the apex of the spire, which was crisscrossed with support beams, old and dusty but surprisingly free of vermin. His ears were still ringing but his hearing was rapidly returning to normal.

Severus lifted his chin exposing more of his throat. It was almost as thought the young man could sense what he wanted. He was thrilled when the hand caressed gently then tightened, the grip pressing just hard enough to make it difficult for Severus to draw his next breath while Potter's teeth found and worried one of his already tight nipples.

With his air mostly cut off it was amazing that Severus managed to whisper, "Fuck yes!"

Potter lifted his head to watch the other man's face as he held his grip until Severus' eyes lost focus and started to roll back. Severus hadn't quiet passed out and reveled in the rush of air into his oxygen starved lungs. He barely noticed Potter running his hands down his body, until he reached Severus' knees and pushed them further apart.

"Potter?" he wasn't sure what he was asking.

The boy said, "Harry."

Severus looked up at Potter in confusion and said, "What?"

Leaning forward, Harry licked Severus' cock from base to tip. "Say my name, Severus."

"Oh fuck… Harry!" he almost shouted then moaned, "Ahh…" as Harry took him in his mouth. "Shit… Oh gods… Fuck." He would have bucked up into the warm cavern if Harry hadn't had such a firm hold of his upper thighs. Harry then shifted so he could hold the other man down with one hand while he found his hole and gently worked one finger inside, causing further obstinacies to fall from the Potions Master's lips.

Harry smiled as he let Severus slide from his mouth with a pop. "Damn, you're tight." He whispered as he worked his finger around and found Severus' prostate, eliciting even more moans and swearwords. Harry chuckled as he worked a second finger in stretching the ring of muscles wide enough to permit him entrance.

When he was satisfied Harry moved lifting Severus' legs, positioned himself and pushed forward. Severus cried out through his clenched teeth and Harry noticed he had his eyes closed tight as a line of tears were making their way down into the hair at Severus' temple. Harry stilled and said, "Shit, please tell me this isn't your first time."

Severus shook his head, "Not the first. Just been a long time." Harry shifted a bit as he moved his hand to wipe away the tears and sank in the final half inch. "Oh fuck! Fuck me, gods, Harry, fuck me like a whore."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus softly before whispering fiercely, "You are not a whore."

Severus blinked before chuckling, "I know. I still want fucked like one." His voice dropped into what could only be called a purr as his hips danced in small circles on Harry's cock. "Do you want me to beg Harry? Do you want me to say please? Harry, please." His hands moved from where they had been fisted in the robe he was still technically wearing to caress Harry's arms and shoulders. "Please fuck me."

Harry stopped the man the only way he could think of, he pulled about halfway out and slammed back in as deep as he could get while clamping his lips on to Severus'. Harry swallowed the noises Severus made as he repeatedly slammed into the older man.

Eventually Harry pulled out of the kiss and supporting himself with one hand firmly planted on the floor he slowed his strokes. His other hand moved over Severus' chest and neck.

Severus threw his head back invitingly and whispered, "Yes." He was surprised when the boy actually applied pressure. He didn't hold it as long as Severus would have liked but moved his hand and pressed. When Harry moved his hand again Severus realized the boy was experimenting, testing different grips and holds. He had obviously never played with anyone like this before.

Eventually Harry let his hand slide up into Severus hair and stole his breath another way, by leaning forward and kissing him all the while pistoning his hips in a slow but steady rhythm.

Then Harry's hand was on his throat again, not cutting off all his air but high on his neck where Severus realized he would not be able to hide the bruises. He almost came just from the thought of having to walk around in front of everyone with Harry's hand print on him; If, that is, he was able to walk with the way the boy was pounding into him now. He didn't think either of them would last much longer when Harry squeezed just that little bit more and growled, "I'm not going to let go till you come."

Severus hips bucked and without any touch to his cock he came. He came harder than he thought was possible. He was barely conscious of Harry moving both hands to grip his hips as he thrust hard several more times before he stiffened and collapsed. He kissed Severus one last time before rolling to lie beside the other man.

They both lay on the floor panting. Eventually Harry lifted up and looked down at Severus. "Oh, dear God. Severus?" He whispered as he tried to assess how badly Severus was injured. "I'm so sorry. Please believe I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out to softly caress Severus cheek. "I know you probably don't want me to touch you right now, but if I'm to heal…"

"No!" Severus brought his hand to his neck. "They are mine. I earned them." he rasped, the damage to his throat obvious in his voice. Harry just blinked at him and he continued, "Only wish we had made it to the bed. Would have been nice to be held for a while." He started to roll away, but Harry's hand on his arm stopped him. Severus sighed and said softly, "Harry, you don't have to, I know you are disgusted with me." The next thing he knew he was being held tightly to the young man's chest.

"Not with you." Harry said as he rained kisses down on Severus' temple and cheek as he caressed his hair. "Only with myself for losing control."

Severus sighed and relaxed against the younger man. He mumbled, "You have my permission to do so more often."

Harry chuckled as he whispered a levitation charm and gathered the floating Severus into his arms as he stood, walked the short distance to the bed, climbed the small set of steps and settled them in the middle of the huge bed.

As Harry pulled the blankets over them Severus chuckled. "Do you really expect either of us to sleep Potter? You do know it is only a little after four in the afternoon?

Harry gathered Severus close and said, "It's Harry, Severus. And it doesn't matter. Just rest a while and let me hold you. Then we will discuss healing some of those bruises and bite marks."

Severus raised one eyebrow as he asked, "Bite marks, Harry?"

Harry grinned, showing off straight white teeth. "Bite marks. I was a bit, enthusiastic. And you may not have noticed but you have my finger prints other places than your neck."

Severus sighed, "Thank you." He then snuggled closer to Harry with a very contented look on his face and promptly fell asleep.

The End

Happy Birthday Y'all

Berta


End file.
